narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Yamato/Archive 1
Debut I do not recall Yamato appearing in Shippuuden #1. --Dubtiger 03:26, 12 January 2008 (UTC) :It's just for a short moment, at least in the anime.Jacce 10:00, 12 January 2008 (UTC) I know this is old, but I think we should put his real appearance in episode 33 and just put that he made a short cameo in episode 1. (talk) 04:24, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :*agrees* ~SnapperT '' 19:56, March 25, 2010 (UTC) ::I still agree with this, especially in regards to the current dispute over Sai's debut. Sai's and Yamato's appearance in episode 1 are worth a trivia point at best, just as Obito's cameos before his Gaiden debut are placed in trivia. ''~SnapperT '' 02:31, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :::Agreed. Make it happen.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 03:05, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Image The image here isn't good at all. It looks like overzealous fan art more than a canonical image from the series. And it certainly doesn't properly depict what he looks like. Could someone find a better image and upload it with a '''good file name and tag it with a fair use rationale so we can replace this one with it. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Apr 5, 2008 @ 21:48 (UTC) : It has been replaced.....with a non-liensed non-fair used image. Also, don't you think Yamato should be Tenzo? You have his real name, so why don't use it instead of using a fake name given by Tsunade? --'Kakashi Namikaze' Talk, 01:00, 10 June 2008 (UTC) ::Cause if memory serves me correctly, more people user Yamato. Hell even Yamato prefers Yamato over Tenzo.--TheUltimate3 01:20, 10 June 2008 (UTC) :::Remember Tobi and Madara Uchiha? If a character has a real name, then we use their real name for the title and infoboxes. What name we use in-content though depends on the context of the section. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Jun 10, 2008 @ 04:14 (UTC) Well remember, Yamato doesn't have a real name, Tenzo was actually still another ANBU name assigned, Tsunade just gave him a different one, and he prefers that one.--YamatoSan (talk) 17:20, August 7, 2011 (UTC)YamatoSan Spoiler tag Isen't there anyway to shorten the spoiler tag, so the text can be next to the info box, not below it? Jacce 14:18, 14 June 2008 (UTC) Yamato yamato on the mission with sai and anko to find where kabuto is..--Stevenji 05:25, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :True, but for verification, we need to wait for the scanlation before we add it to the article. --Mewshuji 10:37, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Name Everyone calls him Yamato, and "Tenzo" was only mentioned once or twice. And didn't it call him Yamato in the Data Book? ~~Zeus~~ :No matter, his real name is Tenzo, as stated by Kakashi. End of discussion. Jacce 21:23, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Family :Even though he's genetic source is Hashirama Senju, shud it be stated as his family??? Hashirama Senju's not really any part of his family, he was just genetically altered by Orochimaru...Technically if he's related to Hashirama Senju, he shud also be related to Tobirama Senju and Tsunade...AlienGamer | Talk 11:02, 27 May 2009 (UTC) I agree --Thejluninja (talk) 00:31, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Well a family shares genes? so I think it's correct to put Hashirama Senju in family and well it's only a little part of Yamato that's Hashirama so it wouldn't be enough to be related to any other of Hashirama's family Chuunin According to the third databook, he graduated the academy at age 6 and at the same age, he became a chuunin. Could it be verified by you guys as well and placed in his article? - MadaraU (talk) 06:21, 23 July 2009 (UTC) abilities i think the water release should also added in the abilities section.--Narutodude (talk) 19:28, 24 July 2009 (UTC)Narutodude :It is mentioned under Wood Element Techniques. Jacce | Talk 19:43, 24 July 2009 (UTC) jonin Shouldn't his highest rank be listed as Jonin? He is in the same situation as Kakashi, he is a Jonin who was serving in the Anbu. Anbu is composed of chunin and jonin level shinobi, therefore it's not a rank higher than jonin in itself. (talk) 17:52, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :The ANBU is composed of any person deemed fit, not just jōnin and chūnin. Generally, it is considered higher than jōnin, although technically it doesn't belong to the same hierarchy. That said, Yamato isn't a jōnin, he's just an ANBU. For all ew know, he never even held the rank of jōnin. Yamato's situation is completely different from Kakashi's --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 21:45, 31 July 2009 (UTC) ::This reminds me why does kakashi have Jonin instead of ANBU Captain ?Kyuubinaruto123 (talk) 21:52, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :::Kakashi has jōnin and not ANBU because the ranking between these two ranks isn't entirely clear. As I said before, ANBU and jōnin are from entirely different hierarchies, meaning they cannot be simply compared. Because of this, and the fact that Kakashi has been a jōnin since way before the start of the series and has done most of his major acts as a jōnin and not as an ANBU, we decided to put in the jōnin rank instead of the ANBU rank. :::If I'm not mistaken, steps are being taken to put both ranks in his infobox, though. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 22:33, 31 July 2009 (UTC) ::::That would be for the good. Xfing (talk) 10:47, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Kekkei Genkai? Is the Wood Release really a Kekkei Genkai (Bloodline Limit)? If so, the Second Hokage (First Hokage's brother) and the Fifth Hokage (First Hokage's granddaughter) should also have those abilities. However, why do they not have those abilities? :Wood release is without doubt a blood limit, although some blood limits, like Kaguya clan's Shikotsumyaku, only appears to some people in the clan. Jacce | Talk 16:27, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Seal Since Tenzo is an Anbu who worked for Danzo should we say he has Danzos seal.....i mean even if not shown. Should we put in the trivia as this is a mistake by Kishimoto?? :Tenzo was never stated to work for danzo, he worked in the anbu; while danzo runs a sub division of the anbu. Simant (talk) 03:25, December 10, 2009 (UTC) New Jutsu? Is the jutsu from chapter 396 page 9, mention anywhere? In that chapter is said: Earth Element: Winding Fissure and in the anime - Earth Style: Planet Splitter. I can not understand what he says in Japanese. Why it is not mention anywhere?--Donatelo (talk) 22:24, December 10, 2009 (UTC) *Probably the way they decided to translate it. Omnibender - Talk - 22:33, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :That would be Earth Release: Earth Flow Divide. Earth Release: Winding Fissure redirects to it. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 22:36, December 10, 2009 (UTC) ::My bad. First I have to search it, then ask. Sorry.--Donatelo (talk) 23:02, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Jonin It says in abilities "As a Jōnin, and a temporarily relieved member of the ANBU etc." so should you put him as a Jonin in the info box because you obviously have him listed as a jonin in the abilities section... -- (talk) 20:38, December 20, 2009 (UTC) :Fixed it. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 20:44, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Different Wood Releasers? I was just wondering, Tenzo has, unlike Danzo and Hashirama Senju, never used actual trees with leaves and branches in the manga; should that be pointed out? I know that the "Wood Release: Great Forest Technique" is named like it is, but unless I'm completely mistaken it is used http://www.onemanga.com/Naruto/340/12/ I don't think it looks like a tree (although it says so in the techniques description on this wikia), it just looks like wood. -- (talk) 11:26, January 23, 2010 (UTC) :It seems to me like that is either a result of using different techniques, or of personal preference. Tenzō creates ordinary trees in chapter 316. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 14:39, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Name Change According to the Third Databook, the name Tenzō is also a codename. Since both of his names are codenames and he is best known under the name Yamato, I suggest using the latter and moving the article accordingly. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 12:57, January 29, 2010 (UTC) :If you can give us a picture, page, or translation and what not, I would gladly, gladly move the page myself. Hell I'd change the instances that Tenzo used in each article myself.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 13:57, January 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Sounds like you really dislike the name Tenzō... I think that is a point we can agree on, then. ::From the Third Databook, page 338; the glossary section: :::テンゾウ●かつてヤマトに付けられていたコードネーム。元・暗部のカカシは、馴染み深いこの名でヤマトを呼ぶことがある。 :::Tenzō: The codename previously used to refer to Yamato. As a former ANBU, Kakashi is intimately acquainted with this name and still uses it to refer to Yamato. ::--ShounenSuki (talk | ) 22:26, January 29, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, the original name should be used, such as Tokichi instead of Sazanami, or Hōki instead of Mōsō. Yatanogarasu 22:16, January 30, 2010 ::::The point is that neither of the names is Yamato's original name. They are both codenames, one being in active use (Yamato) and one being obsolete (Tenzō), possibly for more than a decade. I would agree with you if one was his actual name, but with things being as they are, I would rather use the more current name. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 11:56, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Nickname Tenzō of the Mokuton? Where did that come from? Okay, so he uses Wood Release, but nobody said his nickname is named after that, unless I forgot or missed about a chapter or something. Yatanogarasu 22:12, January 30, 2010 :Third Databook, page 175. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 11:57, January 31, 2010 (UTC) picture this picture is terrible could someone please put in a new one?-- (talk) 23:20, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :What's wrong with it? Give a good reason for it to be changed and it will. ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 23:21, March 7, 2010 (UTC) ::it is not exciting/it shows no emotion-- (talk) 23:45, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Since when is that a criteria for images? Would you like to suggest something else? ''~SnapperT '' 04:55, March 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::If you like to have a different image, you can always upload a new (note: not in the same file as the current image) and replace it, and then await the reaction of the others :) ~Hakinu (talk | ) 14:05, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Age If Yamato was one of the 60 infants injected with the First Hokages genes, persumably when he was an infant, and Orochimaru supposedly left Konoha shortly after, and Anko was a student of Orochimaru while he was still in Konoha, why is Anko(24) two years younger than Yamato(26)? Am I missing something here? :Soon after could be a relative term while I question whether it's infants or Orphans. ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 22:12, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :"Yamato was abducted by Orochimaru and became one of sixty children..." Children, not infants. Broader age range. ''~SnapperT '' 22:31, March 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Also, Anko is two years older than Yamato. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 00:35, March 24, 2010 (UTC) I know this is old but I'd like to rectify what ShounenSuki said; Yamato and Anko are both age mates. Anko was 24 in part 1 so should be 26-27 in part 2 and Yamato is 26. Iyineda (talk) 18:13, November 11, 2011 (UTC) :You not only revived a long-dead discussion, but you also rectified me incorrectly. Please let me rectify your rectification: Anko was 24 according to the first databook, while Yamato was 26 according to the third. Four years have passed between the first and third databooks (e.g. Naruto went from 12 in the first to 16 in the third), so Anko should be 28 during the time of the third databook, making her 2 years older than Yamato. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 18:26, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Face of Fear I'm gonna put up some pictures of Yamato's "control you with fear" face and leave it for the higher-ups to decide which one goes in. --[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']] (Talk) 09:50, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Here are the candidates. --[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']] (Talk) :Number 1 is the one :D --Petar93 (talk) 11:29, April 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, even though I put all of them up, I thought that 3 was the best (it's daytime and he's wearing clothes), but like I said the first time, I leave it to the higher-ups. --[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']] (Talk) :::I would go for number three as well. Four is pretty good as well. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 15:24, April 12, 2010 (UTC) They're both good, but I agree that number one looks more menacing. Omnibender - Talk - 21:18, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Shounen, there's a problem, when I tried to add it, the pictures overlapped the stats. --|[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']]|(Talk)|-- Main Protagonist Maybe I'm wrong but is Yamato really a main protagonist of the series like it is stated in the first sentence? Trivium I think the trivium saying that he has a Kekkei Genkai despite not being a member of the appropriate clan holds no merit. Wood Release isn't a Kekkei Genkai unique to the Senju clan OR defining the Senju Clan. Plus, the only guy who ever had it was Hashirama Senju, but it had nothing to do with him being a Senju. Elemental Kekkei Genkai are generally like that, they're not a clan birthright but a unique occurrence, as evidenced by Haku and Mei. Xfing (talk) 14:19, May 17, 2010 (UTC) :Haku's kekkei genkai came from his mother's clan. It was certainly not a unique occurrence. With the Fifth Mizukage, we do not have enough information to say anything about this, yet. :Despite being unique to the First Hokage, Wood Release was most certainly defining of the Senju clan. Hence the clan's nickname, the Senju clan of the Forest. —ShounenSuki (talk | ) 14:54, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Yamato cheap? In his personality section it states "Yamato is somewhat reluctant to pay for things unless he has to..." Kind of at odds with the money he spent at the hot springs, out of his own pocket mind you. Remember that feast? Arrancar79 (talk) 01:09, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :He did that so he could slip a tracker into Sai's food. Sort of fits the "unless he has to". ''~SnapperT '' 03:17, August 14, 2010 (UTC) ::True, but who wants to get stuck with the check? :) I could see if it was a running gag or something, but it just seems odd if it's the one example. Arrancar79 (talk) 03:32, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :::Yamato says planting the tracker was the only reason he was willing to pay for that. There was also the time he didn't want to pay for ramen. ''~SnapperT '' 03:48, August 14, 2010 (UTC) more pictures this page needs some more pictures don't you agree? it only has 4 for someone that is present in most of the shippuuden chapters at least put one or two in the Part II section thanks -- (talk) 07:05, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Yamato as the Hokage's Clone? http://mangastream.com/read/naruto/18743083/7 "And that copy of the first Hokage named "Yamato" is accompanying Naruto as well" worthy of mention. (talk) 02:49, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :In the correct context, it's mentioned several times already. I think you're taking more from what Kabuto said than is actually there. ''~SnapperT '' 03:06, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Snapper2 is right. Kabuto only calls Yamato the First Hokage's "copy" merely only because of abilities to use Wood Style ninjutsu.--'NinjaSheik' 03:09, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Technique Should a jutsu page be created for those wooden heads used during Naruto's wind training? They don't seem to be the same as Hokage-Style Sixty-Year-Old Technique — Kakuan Entering Society with Bliss-Bringing Hands, and its databook entry only describes the technique used in chapter 296.--''Deva '' 23:04, March 5, 2011 (UTC) I was going to say something about this earlier, but I just wasn't sure. ' ~ Fmakck© → Talk → ~ 23:38, March 5, 2011 (UTC) :I think so the ritual seems different enough although just slightly and the pups actually absorb the chakra. Although mentioning it as a variant on the Hokage Style....page would be fine also.--Cerez☺ (talk) 23:40, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Also, i was thinking, whenever Yamato suppresses someone's chakra those pups appear like with Naruto during his training and Kisame with the stocks. But unlike the Hokage Style...it doesn't actually make you for want of a better word 'pass out' like when he used it on Naruto (although i'll admit that could've been from exhaustion or any other reason) ? --Cerez☺ (talk) 14:56, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Distant Relationship ? When Orochimaru conducted his experiment to make a clone of the First Hokage to get Wood Style, only Yamato survived. Is it possible that Yamato has an unknown relationship with either the Senju or Uchiha clan ? Similar to how in Naruto Movie 2: Legend of the Stone of Gelel, only members from the royal blood line were able to infuse their bodies with a Stone of Gelel, a similar situation might exist with Yamato and the First Hokage's DNA. --speysider (talk) 21:06, March 3, 2012 (UTC) :Possible, but no concrete evidence or implication anywhere to even bother mentioning it in the article. Omnibender - Talk - 21:07, March 3, 2012 (UTC) ::That's true, could always say "It is unconfirmed if Yamato had a distant relationship with either the Senju or Uchiha clan that allowed him to contain the DNA of Hashirama Senju", but it's up to you. --speysider (talk) 21:11, March 3, 2012 (UTC) :::Too speculative. If this had been implied in some way like Ginkaku and Kinkaku, yes, but that's not the case. Omnibender - Talk - 21:13, March 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::You have a point there, although as Yamato isn't a main character, it probably will never be revealed. --speysider (talk) 21:18, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Taking into consideration that we are not aware of his true name, it's possible. --Elveonora (talk) 23:37, March 3, 2012 (UTC)